The Prince's Tale
by FandaticForeverAndAlways
Summary: A series of unrelated drabble/one-shots. His tale, from the start till the end.
1. Flower

**Disclaimer: JKR owns it all!**

**The Prince's Tale**

**Summary: A series of unrelated drabble/one-shots. His tale, from the start till the end.**

**Written for Favorite Character Boot Camp**

**Favorite Character: Severus Snape**

**Written for Song-fic Boot Camp**

**Prompt23: Canon, I'll be There for You by The Rembrandts**

**Special thanks to MissingMommy for keeping all the errors in check for me.**

* * *

**Prompt1: Flower**

Hiding behind the bushes, a young boy dressed in oversized pants and t-shirt covered behind a smock. The smock alone was hideous, but the fact that his actual clothes were so large and grease covered, he wore it.

Crouching, he continued to wait. In about few minutes, the girl he watched would come to the playground with her sister. He wanted to see what she would do today, intentionally or unintentionally.

When the pair he had been waiting for arrived, his face lit up in a soft smile. It looked weird on his face since he hardly ever smiled. The girls weren't so close that he could point out their conversation but he could just hear their voices. He found the dark haired girl's voice nosey and irritating but the red haired sister's voice was cheerful.

It had been the red haired girl who had been doing magic, obviously she was a witch. But he was pretty sure the rest of the family was. He had asked his mother whether there were other families being magical in their area and her answer had been negative. So, this witch was unfortunately a Muggleborn. Though he had been taught to hate witches and wizards of that origin, he couldn't hate her. There was something about her which made him wish that he was friends with her.

He wished that there were bushes closer to where the girls played, at least he could hear her and probably find out her name. And maybe, he could even introduce himself and tell her that he _knew_ and also that he was the same as her. But then he looked down at his clothes; nobody would want to be friends with _him_. His own father didn't like him, why would a stranger feel inclined to become friends with him? Moreover, it looked like she already had a friend…her sister.

But yet, he hoped.

Suddenly, the girls started to run in his direction, or rather in the direction of the bushes behind which he was hiding. The red haired was chasing her sister.

"Tuney!" she screamed. His heart gave a jolt, this was the first time he had actually heard her, understood her. "Petunia! Stop!" she continued to shout as she ran behind her sister.

Frozen at his spot, he waited for _Petunia_ to say something, answer her sister and tell him her name. But Petunia simply continued to laugh.

"Tuney," the red haired gasped as she looked at Petunia expectantly, her face was anxious.

"You're so stupid Lily!" Petunia laughed hysterically.

Lily! Her name was Lily! Finally, he had come to know. Such a beautiful name, it suited her, he thought.

"You are mean! I'm telling mummy!" Lily huffed, turning her back she started to run away.

"No, don't go!" the boy wanted to say, but he kept quiet. And then he remembered that it was because of Petunia she had left, because right now, Petunia was following Lily, calling her back.

He concentrated on her for a moment, she slipped. He was sure she had grazed her knees; he hurt her, just because she had hurt Lily. He waited until both the sisters were out of sight, watching Lily throughout as she helped her sister, and then he left.

"Lily," he said to himself repeatedly, smiling throughout.

Finally, Severus Snape had found out her name, and now, he wanted nothing more than being her friend.

* * *

**A/N: I have finally decided to start Favorite Character Boot Camp.**

**I love write about Snape, he's just so angsty! Ha ha.**

**Anyway, I hope you liked it.**

**Please review!**


	2. Heartbroken

**Written for Favorite Character Boot Camp**

**Favorite Character: Severus Snape**

**Prompt3: Secret**

**Written for Song-fic Boot Camp**

**Prompt33: Heartbroken, Why not me by Enrique Iglesias**

**Written for Globetrotter Drabble Competition**

**Prompt1: London, UK-Write anything pre-trio era (9)**

**Written for Head Canon Boot Camp**

**Prompt4: Heartbroken**

**Word Count: 496**

Lily Evans meant more to Severus Snape than anyone else. He wanted to ask her out. But he was too afraid to do that. He knew that she loved him, but he also knew that she wasn't _in _love with him.

Despite them being in houses whose students were supposed to hate each other, they had managed to keep their friendship alive. Severus' friends looked down at her and considered her dirt, and her friends were disgusted with him.

But, he didn't give up, and neither did Lily.

For all he knew, to her he would be nothing but a best friend. Lily Evans was loyal, very loyal. She obviously wouldn't ditch him just because her friends thought she should. No, she would never do that.

_I am going to tell her_, he decided. He had to admit his feelings for her. It was now or never. He couldn't bear it if she was taken away by someone else.

He roamed the castle grounds in search of her, ignoring the voices in his head screaming their protests and the churning of his stomach.

_Now or never_, he repeated continuously.

He found her just where he guessed she would be. Sitting at the same spot they had shared since their first year. All her books were sprawled out in front of her, but she wasn't engrossed in them like she usually was. In fact, she didn't even notice him sit down next to her. She held her quill in her hand, blotting the parchment.

"Lily... I wanted to talk to you about-" he started to say but stopped once he noticed that she still hadn't even realized that he was next to her.

He looked at her, and then followed her gaze. His eyes stopped at the opposite end. A small group of boys were laughing boisterously, lounging about.

_James Potter and his gang_, thought Severus.

He looked at her once again. Something about her intense expression made his resolve break.

"Lily?" he said, louder.

"Huh?" she seemed to break from her trance, "Oh, hey Sev."

He felt like he couldn't breathe, unable to say any of the things he had planned. "I…You're blotting your parchment," he simply said, his voice cool.

"Oh," she looked down, startled and started to clean up the mess.

Pursing his lips, he watched her. Only his eyes spoke of his sorrow. With one look at her expression he knew that no matter what he told her and how hard he would tried to convince her that they would work out, her answer would always be a no.

She wasn't in love with him, and she probably would never be.

She was already in love with someone else, even though she didn't know that yet.

He was her best friend. He could read Lily Evans like a book. And in that moment, he had read her. Though she might not admit to herself, she was in love.

And it wasn't with him.

* * *

**AN: Well, here you go! I hope you enjoyed reading it. =)**

**Thanks to in-dreams-maybe for editing it for me!**

**Please review. **


	3. Message

**Written for Favorite Character Boot Camp**

**Prompt4: Message**

**Written for Pairing Set Boot Camp**

**Prompt1: Severus/Lily**

**Written for Organization Boot Camp (Death Eater)**

**Prompt1: Alone**

**Written for Song-Fic Boot Camp**

**Prompt48: Somebody that I used to know by Goyte**

When he first got to know her, Severus never expected life to lead him where it did. Seven years had passed since they had become friends, and everything about them had changed. Hogwarts was supposed to bring them closer, and in a way, it had. But, it thrust them apart too… Lily Evans was too far to reach for, now.

It had been two years since she had spoken to him. He had tried, hoping that the promise she made him, on the fateful night, in their fifth year was just a bunch of words. He shouldn't have wasted his time though – because Lily never went back on her promises.

_"… But you call everyone of my birth Mudblood, Severus. Why should I be any different?" _

Those were the last words she had spoken to Severus, and it seemed that it would remain that way. He watched her from across the hall. She was seated with her usual gang, laughing. James Potter joined her, and placed a kiss on her lips. He gritted his teeth in anger as she blushed beet red. If he hadn't made a mess of things, it would have been he who was kissing her.

At least, he wouldn't be seeing Potter throw himself on her anymore. It was their last day at Hogwarts; they would be leaving in a while. They would be back where they had started, and he would try and fix their relationship. He had watched her the previous summers, but never had made an attempt to approach her. But, he was determined to try this time. He wasn't going to let go of his love. He was going to make sure, that he wouldn't loose Lily.

The train ride back was nothing but stressful. He listened to his friends talk about their plans for future, and was hardly there with them. His thoughts were completely focused on how he would convince Lily. On reaching the station, he searched for her. Her parents were present in their usual spot, he walked toward them – they knew him. When his parents had forgotten to pick him up in his second year, they had given him a lift back home. And, he even used to visit her home years ago. Before he could cross halfway to meet them, he saw Lily rush up to them. But, what stopped him was – was seeing Potter tag along.

Feeling angry and bitter he apparated back to his house. He found his mother sitting idly on the armchair, staring at the walls. She didn't even look up at him, on his arrival. His father had died last year; he had thought that she would be glad. But, all she did was sit and stare at the walls. He realized that she looked weaker and thinner than last time he had seen her. He quickly walked up to his room, cleaned up and headed down to the kitchen. He was pretty sure that his mother wasn't taking her meals regularly, and he wanted to make sure that she didn't starve herself to death… Not in his presence. And it wasn't like he had any other plans anyway. He was sure Lily would be surrounded by her family. She wouldn't get out of the house, and he was strangely suspicious that Potter might be there as well. He didn't want to make a complete fool of himself, especially not in front of Lily's family.

The rest of the evening was excruciatingly long. He received letters from his friends. They wanted him to join them while they visited the Lestranges – to officially join the Dark Lord. He left them scattered on his dingy bed, he wasn't in the mood to reply. Moreover, he was hesitant too. He didn't want to disappoint Lily.

_That ship sailed long ago, Severus,_ he thought.

After forcing his mother to eat dinner with him, he headed to sleep. Sleep wasn't easy though, he woke up repeatedly because of the nightmares – most of them involving Lily, telling him, how much she despised him.

He was glad to wake up, and find light in his room. He took special care of his looks, dressed in his best muggle wear, and combed his hair. After eating some eggs and bread with his mother, he walked out. When he reached the playground, hardly anyone was around. It was still too early, so he decided to wait for her.

One hour… Two hours… Three hours… Four hours… Five hours… the summer sun got hot, leaving Severus sweating. He was starting to get irritated; his thoughts were still on Lily. Finally, he decided that it was stupid of him to wait for her in the _playground_. They weren't eleven anymore.

Wiping the sweat of his face, he started to walk toward her house. It had been a long time since he had visited, but, he hadn't forgotten the way. His nerves started get to him, and heart began to thud harder than normal when he reached her lane.

"Calm down," he told himself repeatedly.

He stopped dead in front of her house, everything was just the same. He might as well have been the young boy who used to visit with his friend. Lily's family – her parents, had been very kind to him.

"What are you doing here?" He turned back in surprise. Petunia, Lily's sister, stood few feet away from him. Her expression was set in a scowl, and she looked at him with an air of disgust.

"Not to see you," he replied rudely.

Her eyes narrowed in anger, "Of course! Lily doesn't talk to _you_ anymore though. So, why don't you do us a favor and leave?"

Severus rolled his eyes as she passed by him, and headed to the front door. "I'm not leaving," he mumbled, and walked behind her.

"There's no one at home, and I'm not inviting you in!" she snapped, her hands crossed at her chest.

"Where's Lily?" he asked, pursing his lips. He didn't want to snap at her, though Lily had distanced away from her sister, he was sure that she wouldn't like him fighting with Petunia.

"You won't find her here," she replied.

"Fine, when will she be back?" he asked, sighing.

"Aren't you _listening_? You wont find her here… not now, not ever!"

His eyes narrowed in confusion, he couldn't comprehend her words. "What do you mean?" he mumbled.

"Didn't Lily _tell_ you? Oh, right! Stupid me, _she doesn't talk to you anymore_." She stared to laugh. It was too spiteful for him to like.

"What do you mean?" he shouted harshly, his hand moving to his wand under his smock.

Petunia's eyes widened a little in fear, she probably knew that he wouldn't hesitate to curse her.

"She moved in with the Potter boy," she spat out, and shut the front door in his face.

His heart almost stopped. He couldn't believe her words.

_How? It was only yesterday…_he thought mindlessly. He wondered if Petunia was lying just to get rid of him. He wanted to believe that, but a part of him told – she had been too scared to lie.

Did it really mean that Lily had moved away? Had she really _moved in_ with _Potter_? He saw his last hope of reconciliation burn out in front of him. In a daze, he walked back to his house. On reaching his bedroom, he shut the door behind him and fell down onto his knees.

_Lily's gone…_was the only thought in his head. He didn't know how long he sat on the floor, but by the time he got up, his limbs were stiff and his bedroom had darkened. His throat was dry, and head ached a lot. He walked to the bed in a hope of getting some sleep. There was a mess of parchments on his bed, he picked one of them. It was Avery's letter – the Death Eater initiation one.

There was absolutely no hope in his life. He didn't have anyone's opinion of him to mar by joining the Dark Lord. In fact, at that moment, he felt bitter anger and hatred toward Lily Evans.

He wrote a short reply and sent it using his family owl.

_Joining the Death Eaters will take my mind of things. I will have a new direction in my life... I don't need Lily Evans! It'll take me some time, but I _will_ forget her. _

_I will. _

Only, he had never been more wrong.

* * *

**AN: It's been long since I wrote Severus! When I first started this, I was afraid I would stop at around 300-400 words. *I blame drabbles for making my writing short* But I'm glad that I crossed 1k. =)**

**I hope you liked it!**

**Please review. =)**


End file.
